


Off to a Ruff Start

by AceDickGrayson



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: All aboard the bad decisions train-choo choo, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDickGrayson/pseuds/AceDickGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having gotten tired of the stress and horror that is working under Jack Crawford, Will seeks a simpler path of life: working at a pet shelter. It's worked out well for him for the past few months...until he goes into work to see a corpse in the display window. All of a sudden, the FBI is thrust right back into Will's formerly quiet life. But at least the replacement consultant, one Doctor Lecter, seems relatively bearable. (Au of the show, starting right from the beginning.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off to a Ruff Start

Will knew it wasn’t going to be a good morning as soon as he spilt his hot coffee on his pants trying to open the car door. He knew it was going to be a bad morning when he ended up getting stuck in traffic for an hour longer than he expected. But, pulling up to “Paws Full of Love”, Will knew it was going to be a fucking awful morning, if not entire day. Even with the bunch of yellow tape and several FBI agents scrambling around, few of which he recognized, Will could clearly see a dismembered body in the window of the store, its head open and filled with dog treats. Huffing out a dismayed laugh, Will slid on his glasses as he opened the car door, already hearing Jack’s booming voice from somewhere else on the property. Moving past a red haired woman with a camera and walking towards the entrance, he mentally prepared himself for what he was going to have to see only to have his attempts to gain entry within the store were promptly halted as a young agent, who would’ve looked more at home in one of Will’s classes stopped him in his tracks.

“I’m sorry, sir, but you can’t go in right now. I’m sure your boss,” after saying that, the agent cast a quick look at the corpse and winced, “or whoever, will give you time off.”

It was like the agent’s words woke him up. He looked down at his name tag, “Will Graham: proud member of the “Paws Full of Love” family for five months!” and sighed in relief. He didn’t have to look at the crime scene, he didn’t have to see. Jack Crawford couldn’t tell him to do jack shit and he had the day off of work now. Turning around to head back to his car, he almost crashed into another unfamiliar face. Catching himself right before he tumbled into the man’s chest Will got a quick once-over of the man. Very overdressed for a crime scene, was Will’s first and only observation before Crawford stepped in. The displeasure that Will was feeling was mirrored on the other man’s face for a split second, causing him to give a look of shared suffering to this new kindred spirit. 

“Doctor Lecter,” so that was the man’s name, Will thought, “our boys are going to be busy for a little bit, why don’t you go grab breakfast or some coffee?” 

Good old Jack Crawford, phrasing even the most innocent of suggestions into unyielding commands. At least he had yet to comment on his former profiler being nearby. Suddenly, there was a hand on Will’s shoulder, which was just great and so considerate and he was about two seconds away from ripping Jack’s hand right off from his-

“Maybe you could take Will here with you and compare notes? From one profiler to another, of course.”

With those damning words, the hand was finally taken off his shoulder with one final pat as Jack turned back to the crime scene to rip into some poor agents.  
Still slightly seething from Jack’s unwelcome assault on Will’s personal space, it takes him an instant to register that the doctor is talking to him.

“Mr. Graham? Would you care to join me for breakfast, as Agent Crawford has pointed out, neither of us have much to do here at the moment.” 

Will blinked a few times at the doctor, taking his words into legitimate consideration.

“I’m not much of a desirable conversation partner, and I’m not a profiler anymore. But breakfast would be…nice.”

Doctor Lecter gives him a smile, full of restraint yet more genuine than the one he gave Jack.

“Care to take my car?” as a matter of fact, Will did. The good doctor’s Bentley looked as unapproachable as the doctor himself. Nevertheless, he gave a tight nod as a response and entered the passenger’s side seat.

The ride to the hotel where Doctor Lecter was staying was spent in a silence that was on the verge of being comfortable the whole time, it was actually somewhat refreshing. The hotel itself looked more expensive than anything Will could ever hope to afford. Yet Doctor Lecter led him through the extravagant lobby and all the way up to his room with the mannerisms of a man who was comfortable with the wealthy lifestyle.

“Not to sound rude doctor, but I thought we were going to eat at a diner.”

To Will’s surprise and slight amusement, the look the doctor gives him is almost offended.

“I find that home cooked meals are better to start the day.” Well, it hadn’t even been an hour and he had already offended the good doctor, that’s just great.

“Probably tastes better than anything the McDonalds have to offer, anyway.” Will says, as an apology and as a mood lightener. 

Hannibal nods in agreement as they reach his hotel room.  
It’s a rather opulent room, keeping with the theme of the hotel. Doctor Lecter grabs some Tupperware from the mini-fridge and places it on the table.  
Will grabs the seat that he was gestured to and sits down with as little grace as possible; Doctor Lecter does just the opposite.

“So, do you enjoy making food for people?”

Doctor Lecter gave him a small smile as he opened the Tupperware.

“I do enjoy making people food; I find it very satisfying and relaxing.”

“Have you ever had any FBI over for dinner?”

“No, but I can’t wait for the day until I have Jack at my table.”

Will tilts his head to the side as he slowly asks, “Would you still consider having me for dinner again, considering how endearing and polite I’ve no doubt been?”

Doctor Lecter gives him a long look before responding, “That remains to be seen. You’ve done nothing to be considered rude, and the quickest way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.”

Will let out a quiet laugh, covering his smile with his hand and taking a moment to calm down before responding, “I-I don’t think flirting was what Jack had in mind for what he wanted us to do.” The mirth was almost gone from his voice by the end of his sentence.

“God forbid we become friendly.” Doctor Lecter shoots him an almost sly look before continuing, “This probable killer, he targets young women who all look the same, the same height, weight, and eye and hair color, the bodies of the girls are never found, no evidence other than their reported absences.” He leaned back in his seat and considered Will.

“Without looking at a body, there’s only so much I can do.” Will says apologetically. “You probably gathered more information than I can give you right now.”

Doctor Lecter nods and opens his mouth to say, “I think I could help you see his face, a gesture of…good will.”

He keeps eye contact with Will for a short while before Will breaks it to start laughing.

“I didn’t take you as the pun making sort, doctor.”

Doctor Lecter was about to say something in response before his phone goes off. He brings it out of his pocket and looks at it. 

“It’s Jack,” he said, sounding weary already.

Will huffed out another short laugh, “Go ahead and take it, it’s fine.”

Even with Doctor Lecter turned away and the volume on the phone no doubt turned low, Will can almost hear every word Jack is saying, and boy is he not happy. After a few minutes, Doctor Lecter is able to hang up. 

“I’m sorry to say, but our breakfast has to be cut short, Agent Crawford is in need of his consultant now.”

Will gives a brief look to him before cracking a slight smile, “Best of luck to you, I’ll be sure to show for the funeral.”

Doctor Lecter shoots him a wry look, “I’ll hold you to that.”

Will gives him a smile that’s mostly teeth, “I’d expect nothing else, Doctor Lecter.”

“Would you care to walk out with me?”

Now it’s Will who shoots the wry look, “It’s not as if I have much of a choice, it’s your room.”

Doctor Lecter gives him a look of mock offense as he gestures his arm out, “It’s only polite to ask.”

With barely any hesitation, Will takes the offered arm. The two make their way down the stairs and out the hotel. The ride back to the murder site is filled with a somehow more comfortable silence than there was initially. The two part ways with a firm handshake and the passing on of a business card.

“In case you ever want to talk.” Doctor Lecter said, as an explanation, before going his own way.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal. The name suited him, Will thought to himself as he tucked the card into his wallet with slight care. Maybe he would give him a call,  
depending on how much time he got off of work. Putting his wallet back in his pocket, he started to walk to his car before he was stopped dead in his tracks.

“Mr. Graham, Mr. Graham!” The voice is saccharine and beginning to crack with age. Will gives out one long suffering sigh before he turns to face the voice’s owner, unfortunately familiar to him.

“Yes, Ms. Lukens?” The politeness is nonexistent in his tone but he honestly doesn’t care at this point. He just wants to go home now and be with his dogs and sleep.

“Such a shame what happened to Mr. Henders, wasn’t it? A filthy fag like him might have found salvation had he only had more time. And call me Susan, I told you Ms. Lukens makes me feel so old!” She gives out a sigh as she casually talks about the murdered man.

He doubts that very much. James Henders beat all four of his dogs until his partner got fed up with him and brought the dogs to the shelter; frankly Will was glad the man was gone. He also didn’t even want to know how the savagely homophobic woman managed to get passed the yellow tape already to see who the victim was. He honestly didn’t even care at this point.

“Anywho, I thought I would give you some sausage for your darling dogs!” She shoved a basket in his arms and was off with a giggle that almost had Will going for a knife. 

Deciding to just go towards his car and not look back until he was 100% inside his house and was surrounded by his dogs, he didn’t even notice Susan colliding with Hannibal and stamping her foot down on his in anger before stomping away. Fortunately, the ride back to his house was uneventful and short. Immediately after opening the door, he was swarmed by his dogs. After taking time to pet each one of them for several minutes, Will grabs the almost forgotten basket of sausage and starts breaking it up. Feeding his dogs some of the meat that Ms. Lukens gave him, he thinks that he might like to see Doctor Lecter again. Of course, when he goes out of his house the next day to see a girl fucking impaled on antlers, the good doctor was the last thing on his mind. But his number was the first one called, even before the police.


End file.
